Deal With It
by Sisi-cat-chan
Summary: Pairs: TK, MR, TOC, OCOC The past can be a pain. Tyson meets up with his childhood friends, but what if he doesnt want to see them again? ON HIATUS
1. Welcome!

Deal with It

Chapter 1: Welcome!

/In a big van heading for Bay City/

"Ran! Give me my gummy bears!"

"No! You've already had 5 donuts, 6 packs of sugar, 2 bottles of cola, and a pound of chocolate!" Ran said holding the sugary treats away from the hyper active teen.

The white-haired boy blinked Ran.

"Your point?"

Ran sighed and threw the bag of gunny bears into a nearby trash can.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" cried the white-haired teen. "How can you be so cruel, Ran! I was saving that f/ my snack! You stupid green-haired-who-don't-like-food-b/c-you'll-get-fat-unlike-me-and-I-have-an-earring-and-you-only-have-a-bracelet-so-I'm-better show-off of a monster!"

Ran growled, holding him back from killing the hyper teen w/ his sword.

"Tor, if you say one more word, I'll throw you out the window!"

"Ran, Tor" said a purple hair teen that was driving. "Please be quiet. Akito is trying to sleep"

Tor and Ran glared the purple-haired teen and then the dirty-blond.

"Who cares about Akito, I just want my gummy bears back!" Tor said pouting.

Little did they know, Akito had been awake since Tor and Ran had started fighting.

_Annoying little whelps. They should be thankful that I haven't killed them yet_

Akito turned around in his chair and whapped Tor and Ran on the head w/ his staff.

"OW!"

"Akito! What was that for!"

"Just shut up. Both of you."

The two sulked in the back as they entered the city limits.

"Was it really necessary to bring our weapons in the first place?" asked the purple-haired teen.

Akito settled down back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Shut up and keep driving, Tao"

Tao just smiled, but didn't say anything.

_you're one crazed idiot, Akito_ Tao thought as they stopped the beach house they were going to stay . _Tyson's gonna kill you when he finds out that you're here_


	2. The beach

Chapter 2: the Beach

SSCC- sry the 1st chapter was so short! But I'll make it up to you! I promise!

Disclaimer-No i dont own Beyblades

/ the Kinomiya Dojo/

"Oh c'mon, Kai!" Tyson pleaded w/ his team leader. "Please?"

Kai looked the teen that had latched himself onto his leg.

"Get off"

"Not until you agree to come w/ the beach w/ us!" Tyson said in a determined voice.

Kai sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to win. Max had taught Tyson how to do puppy eyes, so whenever Kai didn't want to be w/ the team, Tyson would do puppy eyes on him and they always worked.

Tyson was giving Kai his best puppy eyes and Kai sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but I'm not swimming" Puppy eyes again.

_Damn him! Does he know that when he does those, he's so god damn cute? Yes, I like Tyson. But would never tell him. Rei knows about it b/c he's got really sharp senses, lets just put it that way. Max, of course, knows through Rei. sigh_

"Fine_"_

Tyson whooped in happiness, and ran off to find Rei and Max. Kai sighed again and followed Tyson slowly. It was the summer break and everyone was looking forward to going to the movies, the beach, and amusement parks, everyone except Kai of course.

_great, now I have to go to the beach and splash in the water for the whole morning instead of training. Well I guess this is what happens when your love knows your every weakness_

"Hurry up Kai! And grab your suit! Chief was able to rent some speed boats!" Tyson cried across the yard.

Kai smile slightly and ran after the group as they headed f/ the beach.

/ the beach house/

"Ran! Tao! Akito! Let's go to the beach!" Tor shouted excitedly.

The group looked him before returning to their previous tasks.

"NO."

"Why not? It was the only reason we came here right? What was the point of having a beach house when you DON'T GO ON THE BEACH?" Tor said sulking as everyone ignored him.

"Hey! Is anyone listening to me!"

Just then, Tao came over to him and handed him a broom.

"We have to make this place livable before we have a vacation" Tao said going back to dusting.

Tor grumbled, but started to clean no less. After about 20 minutes of work, they were finished. (A/N- if you must know, they are all high-level martial artists. So they cheated and used their skills to speed things up.) Tor, then, dragged them to the beach, just when the Bladebreakers arrived as well.

"Why _did_ we buy a beach house?" Ran muttered to Tao who was skipping stones.

"That question, you would have to ask our captain" Tao said smiling his famous smile.

Ran shuddered the smile and walked up to Akito who was resting (surprise, surprise) on the wall the edge of the sand. Akito opened his eyes when he noticed the sun was missing.

"What do you want?"

"Why did we come here? What's your _real_ intent?" Ran said in a serious voice.

Akito looked him before closing his eyes again. "I'm hungry aren't you? Maybe we should get some ice cream?"

Ran growled threateningly. His pupils turning into slits.

"There's no point in get angry w/ me Ran" said Akito calmly ignoring the threatening growls.

"Turning into you true form is not going to help you any. We came here b/c I have something to pick here" Akito stated before getting up.

"Or isn't really _someone_?" came Tor's voice from a tree.

Akito smirked before picking up his staff and swatting the tree causing Tor to come crashing to earth.

"Ow! Akito!"

Akito started to walk on the beach. The others were following slowly, until all of them stopped as they sniffed the air.

"You smell that?" Tor asked looking around.

"Yes" said Tao reaching f/ his daggers on his belt.

Ran and Akito didn't reply, but simply held their weapons in a fighting stance.

"A demon, coming this way" Tor said looking down one of the streets. "Pretty slow pace though"

"How far away?" Ran asked as he went to back Tor up.

"About 10 yards away" said Tor sniffing the air. "Should be turning the corner about now"

Just then the Bladebreakers turned the corner and walked towards the four boys. None of them had noticed the four who were holding weapons until they were about 10 feet in front of them.

"Woah" Max said seeing the weapons. "That's something that you don't see everyday"

Kenny squeaked and hid behind Max. Kai and Rei looked the four w/ a sense of instinctual disgust. Tyson hid his face w/ his bangs.

"Sorry about that" Tao said lowering his daggers and sheathing them. "We thought you were someone else. Didn't mean to scare you"

The rest lowered and finally put away their weapons. Akito didn't take his eyes off the midnight-haired boy who was hiding behind the one w/ war paint on his face.

Well thats it for Chapter 2! Please review


	3. THe Blade Slayers

SSCC-Well here's chapter 3! Enjoy! & sadly no, i dont own Beyblades

And Thank You all of those who sent me reviews!

Chapter 3: the Blade Slayers

The two teams stood there facing each other, the tension in the air was so thick that you could have eaten it.

The Bladebreakers stared the strange group before them. One had white-hair, green eyes, and a golden bracelet. Another had green hair, cold gray eyes, and a dangle earring on his left ear. The tallest was a purple-haired boy with navy blue eyes and a ring on every finger. The last one who was behind all of them, had dirty-blond hair and cold brown eyes. He had 3 golden bands on each wrist.

"Hey! I recognize you!" Max shouted together suddenly. "Aren't you guys the Blade Slayers?"

The Blade Slayers looked Max surprised.

"You've heard of us?" Tor asked.

"Hell yeah!" Max said excitedly. "You're the group who won the New York Beyblade Funraiser for Young Children on New Years! They even beat the All Stars! You guys were excellent!"

The Slayer Blades all blush even though Ran and Akito tried to hide it. Rei, Kenny, and Kai looked completely lost, and Tyson… Tyson was just staring Akito from behind Kai.

"Blade Slayers?" Rei said looking Max confused. "Never heard of them"

"They weren't very well know until New Years" Kenny said looking at Dizzy. "but it says here that you've never been defeated"

"Oh stop it. You're making us blush!" Tao said.

"Whatever" Kai said in his usual bored voice. "And you guys are here b/c?"

"We're here b/c we want to and we have business here as well" Akito said in a voice as if daring Kai to ask more questions.

Kai was starting to like this guy less and less with each word he spoke. Max and Kenny seemed to getting along w/ Tor just fine, Rei and Tao were talking about the newest way to cook a five coarse dinner in just 2 hours (Tao was like Rei, the cook of the group). Ran was sitting away from everyone.

Tyson, to Kai's surprise, didn't go over to any of the others. He just stood there, staring Akito with a look of rage and sorrow as Akito returned the look.

"Tyson?" Kai placed his hand on Tyson's shoulder causing the other teen to snap back to reality.

Kai smiled inwardly w/ relief he makes me worry too much

Suddenly, w/out warning, Tyson jumped up Akito and rammed his fist into his stomach. Rei, Kenny, Kai, and Max looked Tyson completely shocked. Ran, Tor, and Tao on the other hand just shook there heads as they restrained Tyson from going after Akito again. Akito was hunched over, trying to regain control of his breathing.

"You…gasp you sure have…wheeze gotten a lot gasp a lot better, Tyson" Akito managed to speak, a small trickle of blood coming out of his mouth.

"You sick bastard!" Tyson shouted trying to get out the other's grips. "Get up! Get up and finish what you've started!"

Max, Rei, and Kenny just stood there stunned. Never had they heard Tyson call anyone a sick bastard, not even Kai. If fact, Kenny was so stunned, he fainted. Kai, however, had recovered and was walking calmly towards Tyson who was still being held down by Tor, Tao, and Ran.

Stay cool, stay cool. Just ask what's going on "What the hell is going on!" Kai demanded. sigh _real _smooth, Kai

"I think it would be better if you didn't get into this, Kai" Tao said as he struggled to keep control over Tyson's right arm.

"I think it is better if I get into this" Kai said coldly.

Tao sighed, but nodded. He raised his hand until it was level w/ Tyson's throat. Quickly, he jabbed it causing Tyson to fall into Ran's arms unconscious.

"Let me take him" Kai muttered and he picked Tyson up bridal-style.

"Stupid idiot" Ran muttered.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you" Tao said swinging Akito's arm over his shoulder to help support him. "You're about to do the very same thing a few moments ago"

Ran glared Tao in pure rage in his eyes, but his face was calm.

"Shut up"

Rei and Max snapped out of their trance to help Tao w/ Akito. Tor got stuck dragging Kenny back to the beach house since it was closer than Tyson's grandpa's dojo

"Alright talk" Kai said as Tyson was laid out on a bed in the guest bedroom.

"Fine" Akito said sitting a chair. "What do you want to know?"

"What are your ties with Tyson?"

Tao, Ran, and Tor looked Akito as if asking him not to tell.

"Tyson and us Points him and his team mates are all the same. We grew up together. But we are all the same unlike you all" Akito said w/ a sort of resentment in his tone.

"What do you mean the same?" Rei asked.

"We grew up together. Nothing special" Ran said in a threatening voice that seemed to towards his team than Rei, Max, and Kai. (Kenny woke up and is in the room too but I forgot to tell you.)

Kai looked Ran suspiciously. Maybe it was an obvious thing, but Ran's eyes didn't match the story he said. It was as if they were hiding something else.

"Is that all?" Kai said in a you-can't-fool-me tone.

Akito looked Rei, Max, and Kai. He seemed to be looking them over.

"Very well" Akito said getting to his feet. "Since Tyson trusted you, I guess we can too"

His teammates just stared him. Ran looked like he had just been punched. Tor's mouth was hanging wide open staring his captain. Tao sighed in a manner that would suggest that he to be holding himself back.

"Are you mad, Aki!" Tor shouted. "Have you completely lost it!"

"Silence" Tao said cupping his hand around Tor's mouth. "You don't understand. You're too young"

"I have no problem you telling" Ran said before glaring Akito. "But should they do one thing that pushes me over my limit, I won't promise, I'll be good"

The Bladebreakers were waiting patiently in the background as the Slayer Blades had their discussion. Finally, Kai lost his patience and went up to Akito.

"Tell us already" Kai snarled.

"Fine, we and Tyson are not human"

SSCC- ok that was it! please review!


	4. Conflict

SSCC- Hey everyone! I really want to thank all those who reviewed, this is one of my first stories and i didnt think it would be so popular .

Disclaminer- SSCC does not own Beyblades if she did, she would be a lot more famous

SSCC- and now the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Conflict

The room had gone completely silent. Ran, Toa, and Tor were not looking Akito. Rei, Max, Kenny, and Kai looked Akito as if he had gone totally insane.

"What so you mean, not human?" Kai demanded. "He's about as human as I am. If he wasn't than we would have noticed"

"I guess either demons have become better hiding or humans are just getting lazy" Akito said going over to the couch and sitting on it.

"D-Demons!" Max cried out. "There's no such thing! They're just a legend!"

Tao chuckled lightly before turning to Max.

"If demons are legend, I guess our cousins, the bit beasts are just as legend" he said lightly.

"What is your proof that you're demons?" Kenny said hiding behind Dizzy. "I thought demons had pointed ears, fangs, and claw-like nails"

Tor smirked and walked up to Akito and whispered something into his ear. Akito whispered something back and nodded Tao and Ran. Ran grumbled and walked out of the room. About 10 minutes later, Tyson came in followed by Ran with his hands chained w/ golden handcuffs. Tyson was glaring Akito, never taking his eyes off of him.

"Tyson!" Max shouted running forward, but Tor grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Don't"

/Kai's POV/

_I can't believe it. I won't believe it. Tyson? A demon? Never. He's an Angel. My angel. My beautiful, storm, blue-haired angel. The angel that saved me from the prison of ice and pain. Akito. I hate that name. I hate him. He made my angel unhappy. No one makes my angle unhappy. No one. Not even Max tries to make Tyson cry. They know that I would personally end their life if they did._

_Now that white-haired kid, Tor I think, is talking to Akito. I wouldn't be surprised if Akito really was a demon. Now that Ran guy is leaving. Wonder where he's going. I guess I'll find out. Rei puts his hand on my shoulder. I look him to see him glaring Tor and Tao, his own fangs starting to become noticeable. Max looks like he's about to cry. Kenny's looking like he's trying not to pass out again. _

_The Ran guy is back w/ Tyson! What in hell did he do to you! My poor angel has handcuffs on his wrists. I see Tyson looking like he wants to kill Akito. I wouldn't stop him if he tried. Akito takes Tyson's handcuffed hands and leads him to the couch. Slowly, he takes them off and throws them on the coffee table. Get your slimy hands off him! _

"_Tyson-kun" he says in a calm voice. "I think its time you told them the truth" _

_He looks Rei, Max Kenny, and finally me. I see the lust in his eyes as he looks back down Tyson who suddenly looks scared and tired. He looks up Akito and then back the floor. _

"_He doesn't have to tell us" I found myself saying. _

_Everyone is looking me surprised, especially Tyson. I try to keep my mask on. _

"_Kai?" he whispers. _

_God how I love his voice. He looks back down the floor, I could see tears silently falling from his face. _

"_If he doesn't want to tell us, than we don't have to listen. It's his business and I don't care what he does liar" I said w/ my mask on._

"_Kai!" Max and Kenny cried. _

_Rei silenced them and looked me w/ an I-understand-what-you're-trying-to-do look. Damn, I guess I own him later. Akito is looking me w/ an angry look. I like I care. _

"_It's ok Kai" Tyson's voice came from the sofa. Everyone looked back him. "Akito's right. I should tell you guys everything. I mean you've trusted me all this time. I don't want to lose you guys. You're my friends" _

_Rei and Max smiled and sat down, ready to listen to their friend's troubles. Kenny, sadly, had fainted again from all the pressure and was put into the guest room by Tor. Ran and Tao sat down, looking away from the Bladebreakers and Akito. I didn't want to sit down, but Tyson seemed to be waiting for that so I plopped down next to him. I could see the rage and jealousy flow into Akito's hazel eyes. _

_Tyson sighed heavily and started his story._

/normal POV/

"It's true what Akito says" Tyson said hiding his eyes w/ his bangs. "Ran, Tor, Tao, Akito, and I are demons"

Rei and Max looked shocked. Kai was silently cursing (of course w/ his good hearing Tyson heard all of it).

"I knew Ran and Tor through school, and when we found out that we all were demons, we became close friends. Then, Tor's cousin Tao moved in b/c he was returning from a trip around the world. Tao was very kind to me Tao blushed the comment and took us everywhere. He even introduced us to a good friend of his; Akito. Later we all found out that we were all demons."

Kai was not looking Tyson anymore. He didn't want to hear anymore. He got up and walked outside. Tyson looked Kai's back w/ hurt, scared eyes. W/out saying another word, he ran after Kai.

"Tyson!" Max called out.

"Leave him alone" Rei said soothingly.

Max looked Akito, tears starting to pour down his face. His eyes burning w/ rage.

"This is all you fault!" he screamed lunging the shocked demon.

/Kai's POV on the beach/

_Why? WHY? Why does everything I want or love turn out to be something else. Wait. Am I saying that I don't like Tyson anymore? Just b/c he's a demon and not human? I really am low. No. I love Tyson. I love him. No matter what the others think, he's still my blue-haired angel. I hear someone coming up behind me. I turn around to see Tyson. Tears are streaming down his face. Why was he crying? Did I make him cry? Man, I really am quite despicable. I made my beautiful demon cry. _

"_Kai?" he whispers slowly walking towards me. "I'm sorry. I am so very sorry" _

_I can't believe it. He's apologizing. He looks so sad that I want to just hold him my arms and tell its ok. In fact, I think I will. He's stopped just a few feet away from me, still crying. _

"_Why are you apologizing?" I said in the most soothing voice that I could make. "There is nothing to be sorry for"_

_He looked up me w/ a kind of relief. I sighed and pulled him into my arms. He started to struggle out of my grasp, but I held him to my chest and didn't let go. I didn't want to._

"_Stop it. I'm not going to hurt you" I said as I rubbed his back to stop his hiccups._

_I felt him relax in my arms and slowly, I could feel his arms snake around my waist. I couldn't take it anymore. I bent down and kissed him on the lips. I could hear him moan, god how I love that sound. I pulled him closer causing him to gasp and open his mouth. I took the opportunity to explore the rich damp cave. After we parted, Tyson hugged me tight._

"_Kai, I love you" he whispered. _

"_I love too, angel"_

SSCC- well thats it for now, also i might have to take a few days off b/c my choir class is going on a trip so i wont be here > but i will try and get chapter 5 up as soon as possible!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	5. The Truth

SSCC-Hey everyone! Sry but i made a mistake! I'm still here! My trip isnt until and few more weeks so i can still update! YAY! . anyways thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer-For the 5th (or is it 4th?) time I DON'T OWN BEYBLADES! thank you and enjoy the new chapter .

Chapter 5: The Truth

"This is your entire fault!" Max screamed lunging Akito.

"Max! No!" Rei cried grabbing Max by the waist and pulling him back. "What the heck as gotten into you!"

Max glared Rei, still crying as he pointed Akito. Akito looked amused, but didn't say anything.

"If they had never shown up, Tyson wouldn't be in this state. He was happy having a normal human life! But then these demons come to take him away from us!"

"What makes you think they'll take him away?" Rei asked trying to make Max see the logic. "They didn't say anything about taking him anywhere"

Tao sighed and asked Rei if he could talk to him. Rei agreed and left Tor to cheer up Max. They walked into the kitchen and found Ran in there waiting f/ them.

"So can I be part of this discussion?" he asked as they entered.

Tao nodded and they walked to the table.

"The truth is Rei" Tao said. "Is the only reason we came _was_ to take Tyson w/ us"

"What! Why!" Rei said very upset. "He's our best friend! Why do you have to take him away!"

Ran and Tao didn't look him or answer until Ran sighed and walked over to the window.

"Tyson doesn't want any of you to know, but Akito is one of the most powerful demon lords in the world. And 3 years ago, Akito said that Tyson would be his mate. Tyson didn't want to be… humans' call it… married? Just yet. So he left Akito so that he could see the world before returning to him. But when Akito saw Tyson w/ Kai, Max, Kenny, and you win the beyblade championships, he got a little jealous and thought it was time to come and get him"

"But then why did Tyson attack him back there? If they were in love?" Rei questioned.

Ran smirked turning around to face Rei and walking up to him. "Who said anything about being in love? Tyson's hated Akito since the time they first met. He hates him even more now that he supposedly belongs to Akito. But since, Akito is a higher rank than Tyson; Tyson has to agree on whatever Akito says, even if it's not true"

Rei looked stunned. Tao sighed and whapped Ran on the head.

"Ow! Damn it! What was that for!" Ran said nursing his poor head.

Neither Tao nor Rei answered. They were looking beyond Ran the door to the living room. Ran slowly turned around to see Akito, Tor, and Max just staring him.

_oh shit_ was the only thing Ran could think of before Akito's knee ramped into his stomach.

"Ran!" Tor shouted running forward and helping his friend up.

Ran growled and pushed Tor away. He grabbed an earring on his left ear. Akito laughed and motioned f/ Ran to come him.

"I've had it w/ you!" Ran snarled pulling off the earring. "Taking every order your lord wishes. Well, I think it was a good idea to tell them the truth don't you?"

Akito just smirked and just stood there as if waiting. Max and Rei looked Tor or Tao for an answer of what Ran just did, but Tor and Tao was looking Ran in horror. Rei and Max looked back Ran and gasped. Ran now had single stripes on his cheeks, his ears were pointed, his fangs were least a 5 inches long, and his nails had turned into claws.

"OMG!" Max cried grabbing onto Rei and crying into his shirt.

Rei held Max tight and quickly started to walk out of the room, until Akito stopped them.

"You know the truth, and so I can't have you leave this room" Akito said cracking his knuckles.

"Let them go, Akito!" Tao said in a loud voice hoping Tyson would hear them. "They're only victims of circumstance!"

Tyson was the only one that Akito would never harm. So he could calm him down if Ran decided to get all hot-headed and try to kill Akito. (This happened often. Really, all of them are good guys; it's just that Akito has a kind of lust problem when it comes to Tyson)

"I'll go get Tyson" Tor said hurriedly running out of the room dragging Rei and Max w/ him.

"I guess that leaves me to try and stop you" Tao said looking back the now fighting Akito and Ran before sweat dropping and sitting down. "Of course, I'm no idiot. So you guys continue"

/Outside on the beach/

Kai and Tyson were having a make out session, until they heard "Let them go Akito! They're only victims of circumstance!" They stopped and looked back the house to see Tor followed by Rei running over to them.

"Wow" Tor said when he got to them. "Tyson and Kai have got it going on" Tyson blushed while Kai was putting his top back on.

"You guys have to help!" Rei said breathlessly. "Akito and Ran got into a fight and are trying to kill each other!"

Kai smirked the statement, but Tyson looked horrified before calming down and looking Tor in question.

"Ran and Akito are disagreeing on some stuff and you know how the two get" Tor said before grabbing Tyson's arm and started to pull him towards the house. "Oh and Ran took of his Restrainer"

"WHAT!"

Kai and Rei looked Tyson who blushed and quickly walked back to the house where they could hear shouts and the sound of things being destroyed.

"Where are Kenny and Max?" Kai asked Rei as they ran into the kitchen.

"Kenny is still out cold. I left Max w/ him in the guest room and told him to stay there until I come get him"

Kai nodded and they walked into the battle field to see Ran getting his body smashed into the hard, tile floor. After a while, Ran stopped moving and Tor ran forward to put Ran's Restrainer back on him.

"Better luck next time Ran" Akito chuckled while wiping the small trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Akito!" Tao said harshly.

Akito shrugged and walked out of the room. Leaving Tor and Tao and the Bladebreakers to help their fallen friend.

"He's such a monster!" Tyson said angrily as Tor picked Ran off the floor.

Tao sighed and turned to the Bladebreakers smiling. "Seeing how it's getting late, why don't you guys stay the night? We have enough rooms' f/ 2 to each one." They nodded and left the kitchen.

SSCC- Ok! Lots of drama! The secrets are revealed! Or are there more?

Please review!


	6. The Threat

SSCC- HEY! yes i know i haven't updated this story in a long time. i was busy with my other ones and this one was kind of set aside

Disclaimer- Nope. Dont own!

SSCC-enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Threat

They all walked out of the kitchen quietly. When they reached the stairs, Tao stopped and pointed to two doors on the left wall.

"That's my room and your friend Kenny? Can sleep in the room next to me"

Suddenly, Max burst out of the room and into Rei's arms.

"What happened! Are you all right? Where's Akito and Ran?" he questioned w/ a note of panic in his voice.

"It's ok Maxie" Tyson said smiling a tired smile. "Everything's ok now. We're spending the night here b/c it's so late"

Max looked nervously Kai to see if this was true. Kai nodded and Max whimpered and sank back into Rei's arms. Rei sighed and picked up the blond and they continued on their way up the stairs. When they got to the top, they found another pair of stairs leading up and out of sight. There was a small corridor w/ 3 doors.

"That's Akito's room up there" Tai said pointing to the stairs. "I advise you never go up there"

They all nodded.

"Well then, lets see" Tao said looking the doors. "Two of you can share this room points to the nearest door Ran and Tor share a room. Don't tell them I said that. So the other two can share the last room ok?"

"Thank you f/ putting us up" Tyson said to Tao w/ his famous smile. "Even after all the trouble"

"Don't mention it"

"Good night everybody!"

"Good night Tyson"

"See you tomorrow, Tao!"

"Night Rei! Night Max!"

"Good night"

"Hn"

And after about 5 minutes of saying good night, the Bladebreakers went into their rooms (guess who's w/ whom. Just guess).

/In Rei and Max's room/

"I'm scare Rei" Max said as they got into bed (there was only one bed, but it was a king size). "I don't feel safe in the house w/ that demon Akito. And he's one of the most powerful? I think it would be safer to sleep on the beach and risk high tide"

Rei stared Max f/ a minute and the laughed. Max looked up him before pouting and turning away from him. Rei giggled and bushed against the boy and licked the tip of his ear making Max moan.

"I don't think I'm very safe w/ you either" he said before Rei pulled him in f/ a kiss.

"Then you better find a position you do feel safe, koi" Rei purred into his ear. "B/c I don't think we're gonna get a lot of sleep tonight"

Max blushed and turned out the light.

/In Tyson's and Kai's room/

Tyson and Kai were snuggled up under the covers.

"Kai?" Tyson moaned as Kai licked his neck

"What is it, koi?" Kai asked as Tyson snuggled closer into his chest.

"I'm thirsty. I'm going to get a drink of water, ok?" Tyson said sitting up.

"Fine but hurry up" Kai said slightly sad the lost of warmth of his demon.

When Tyson got out of bed. Kai had to retrain himself from jumping onto him. Tyson really looked like an angel. His angelic face glowed by the light of the moon. His bare chest showed well developed muscles from all the training they were doing. His midnight eyes looked like they held the night sky as he threw on a shirt.

_damn it. When I get the chance, I should consider making him model f/ me! Wait, I don't do modeling. Oh well, maybe I should start_ a faint click brought Kai back to reality. _crap. I let him go off w/out me. I didn't like that look Akito was giving him earlier_ Kai thought getting up and running out the room to catch up w/ his demon.

/Inside the Kitchen/

Tyson hummed as he walked into the kitchen and headed to the fridge. As he grabbed a soda, he heard rustling near the door.

"Its no use trying to scare me" Tyson said in his normal goofy voice. He thought it was Kai. "I know you're here"

"Of course koi" said the figure walking to the table and sat down next to Tyson. "What kind of demon would you be if you could even sense another in the dark?"

Tyson sighed. Kai was always telling him to be on the alert all times. But that was before he knew that he (Tyson) was a demon. Tyson put down his drink and snuggled up to the figure who he thought was Kai.

"Kai-koi? Do you…do hate me for not telling you the truth?"

No answer.

"Please don't play games w/ me Kai" Tyson said starting to cry a little. "Please tell me the truth. I promise I will tell you everything"

The stranger smirked even though Tyson couldn't see it.

"I think that you should be more careful on who you think you can trust" answered the stranger switching on the light to reveal…Akito!

Tyson's widen in horror. He tried to pull back, but Akito pulled him so that they were only a few inches apart.

"You know that you can't resist me" Akito said forcing Tyson's face up to look straight into his eyes. "No matter who you really love, I will always be right behind you. Watching your every step. So I don't see the point in even trying, b/c you know that you'll be taken back to me in the end"

Tyson wrenched out of his grasp and backed up against the opposite wall. Akito smirked again and walked up and kissed Tyson on the mouth. Tyson's eyes began to water. He couldn't get away. Akito had pinned him to the wall and was grinding into him. Then there was the kiss. Unlike Kai's kisses, this on wasn't full of love and concern. It was full of lust, want, pain, and…fear? He began to feel woozy and felt like he was going to faint.

"TYSON!"

Tyson felt Akito's weight disappeared off of him suddenly. He opened his eyes enough to see Kai push Akito into the other wall. Kai then came back and picked him up. Tyson snuggled into Kai's chest and cried silently.

"Don't ever touch him again" Kai snarled looking back Akito who was getting up off the floor.

"And why should I listen to you?" Akito asked not scared on bit.

"Because I'll kick you fn a if you don't!" Kai said walking to the door, still holding his broken koi.

"Your beloved koi is mine. I hope you realize that no matter what you do, I will get him in the end" Akito said as Kai walked out of the room.

Kai restrained himself. Tyson would be upset if he got into a fight b/c of him. Without saying another word, Kai picked up the sobbing Tyson and walked out of the room.

_don't worry, love_ Kai thought as he climbed the stairs. _I'll never hand you over to that smart-ass demon. No matter what he tries to do. I promise_

SSCC- OK! 6 out of god knows how many more chapters!

Note: This story might be put on hiatus since i've kind of lost touch with the insperation to write it. mostly likely i'll start it back up when either ChibiResponsibiltyandLove is finished, or i get a huge urge ot finish it

Please review!

Ja ne!


End file.
